The present invention relates to a process for the introduction of a plasma-state metal elements into a metal melt or molten casting, particularly cast irons and steels.
The introduction of magnesium in the technology of manufacturing cast iron has three principal aims:
1. to spheroidize graphite; PA1 2. to desulfurize the cast iron molten bath; and PA1 3. to refine the bath by removing undesirable elements.
In the field of steels, beside the desulphurization and the refining, another important application is the deoxidation and final control of the cast product.
Up to now Mg addition to the molten bath (liquid) has taken place in the solid state (either metallic Mg or a Mg bearing metallic alloy) of different size (grain, dust, wire or large size).
To date the method used of contacting the molten iron with the solid magnesium by dipping or insufflation produces a high proportion of magnesium oxide which is undesirable. The process also does not permit adequate control and regulation of the introduction of the magnesium. The operator has needed to be positioned in close proximity to the molten iron container which emits an enormous amount of heat so that it is difficult for an operator to stay close to the molten iron container for the entire process.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above described drawbacks.
The technical problem to be solved was to find a process for the introduction of metal elements into a metal founding without the need for physical intervention by operators and which would enable the operators to control, pilot and regulate the reaction between the introduced metal and the metal founding.